1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic formulations with long-term benefits. More specifically, the present invention is directed to cosmetic products for the body, and in particular, for the skin, scalp and/or hair, which incorporate a material which emits near-infra-red (NIR) light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Just about everyone would like to maintain an ageless, youthful appearance. Consumers are always looking for the next product or treatment that will erase their wrinkles and keep them younger looking, and in particular, safer and more effective methods and products for rejuvenating the skin. Collagen and elastin are the components of skin which keep it young looking. Collagen molecules pack together to form long thin fibrils, and, together with elastin, form bundles which serve to make skin layers elastic and therefore help the skin to withstand stretching. But these components decrease as people age. Moreover, sun exposure, smoking and environmental stresses alter and degrade the skin's collagen and elastin. Sun exposure, in particular, induces matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), a group of enzymes, to degrade and disorganize collagen bundles, likely contributing to wrinkle formation. Various methods, including hyaluronic acid injections, topical application of Vitamin C compounds or Vitamin A compounds (e.g., retinoids), have been used to boost or prevent the loss of collagen. Other methods, including dermabrasion, chemical skin peels, electrical stimulation, Collagen Induction therapy (CIT) utilizing a micro-needle studded roller, dermal fillers, laser treatments, and the like, are said to improve the appearance of skin by agitating skin and triggering healing and/or stimulating neocollagenesis. However, aggressive methods, particularly dermabrasion and chemical peels, have been observed to be destructive to skin and further have the potential for long-term side-effects including redness and scarring. Moreover, all of these treatments are costly procedures, and may only be performed by a professional.
It has recently been reported that photobiomodulation, also known as low level laser therapy (LLLT), leads to beneficial clinical effects, including wound healing. This is a technique in which exposure to low-energy lasers or LED (light emitting diode) arrays stimulates cellular function. It has been observed that, in cells damaged by injury or trauma, energy producing mitochondria are turned off so that the production of energy in the form of ATP is reduced or ceases entirely. When these cells are exposed to infra-red or near infra-red light, by means of LLLT, at the right frequency, the mitochondria are re-activated and almost immediately begin producing adenosine 5′ diphosphate (ADP) which links with free oxygen singlets to produce adenosine 5′ triphosphate (ATP), the energy source for metabolic processes in cells. More specifically, it is believed that the mechanism of photobiomodulation at the cellular level involves the activation of mitochondrial respiratory chain components, resulting in a signaling cascade initiated by the absorption of light by cytochrome oxidase, an integral membrane protein that has a strong absorbency in the far-red to near infra-red spectral range, promoting cellular proliferation and cytoprotection. The effectiveness of this therapy appears to be related to the color of the laser light (wavelength), the intensity, and the total energy delivered. The correct dose of laser irradiation is said to effect improvements in the rate and quality of not only wound healing, but also pain relief, inflammation, immune system functioning and nerve regeneration.
It has further been observed that LLLT therapy stimulates neocollagenesis, tightens collagen fibers, and stimulates the production of elastin, all of which are said to be beneficial for improving the appearance of skin texture or topography, including reducing the appearance of dilated pores and wrinkles, while being minimally invasive. Additionally, LED devices have been used to apply NIR light to the scalp to stimulate healing and the growth phase of hair follicles that have become dormant, as well as to reduce dandruff-causing seborrhoeic inflammation. It has also been reported that LLLT therapy stimulates cell growth, both directly, by regulating the expression of certain genes, and indirectly, by regulating the expression of genes related to DNA synthesis and repair, and cell metabolism. Others studies have suggested that LLLT therapy is useful in reducing the appearance of cellulite. LLLT therapy in combination with moderate exercise has also been reported to play a role in fat reduction and weight loss. The results of the study indicated that NIR light acts by thermal and non-thermal mechanisms. The thermal effects include the generation of a therapeutic field of warmth with an increase in tissue temperature, tissue oxygen partial pressure, and tissue blood flow. The NIR light boosts the normally slow metabolism and rate of lipolysis of the tissue, and the mobilized fats are burned in musculature during the exercise.
It is the Applicants' understanding that NIR light-emitting material has not heretofore been incorporated into a topical cosmetic product so as to provide the benefits previously achieved only with NIR light-emitting devices such as lasers. It would be advantageous to provide methods and products to consumers for achieving skin and hair therapy or rejuvenation which do not require the use of devices such as lasers or LEDs or a dermatologist to apply the therapy.